I Promise
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: Why does Lovino keep leaving me? Did I do something wrong? When will he come back? (( A contemplation of Spain's abandonment that spans the universe ))


The road stretched on in front of their eyes like a lazy serpent as a small car drove onward down it's yellow spine. The couple in the car sat silently, simply enjoying each other's presence, as their hands lapped together and created a golden distorted infinity symbol that glistened on their ring fingers.

Lovino was driving tonight. His hazel eyes were staring straight ahead and he gripped the steering wheel comfortably with his left hand. His husband, Antonio, was currently occupied recuperating from the long day. The Spanish brunette's head was tossed back and he snored lightly with drool creeping down a corner of his mouth.

Lovino's eyes flickered over to catch a glimpse of his husband. He chuckled as his hand let go of Antonio's and gave a quick shove to the man's shoulder," Oy, Tonio. You're starting to get drool on my car."

Startled out of his dreams, Antonio smiled blearily as he rubbed his eyes," Lo siento, Lovi. We home yet?"

Lovino gestured to the road before them," Does it look like we're home? Dumbass."

Antonio smiled despite the insult. He felt as though every time Lovino glanced his way it was like their first meeting, that fateful first meeting when Antonio had fallen in love at first sight with his best friend's fiancé. Suddenly, he felt a great need to proclaim his love. " Lovi.. Te amo.." He chuckled softly. "..you look so cute."

Rolling his eyes, Lovino responded as they finally pulled up to Antonio's house," Si, si. I know Toni... Ti amo. But I still say I'm not cute."\

Antonio sighed sleepily and watched Lovino turn off the engine with half lidded eyes, his voice was soft, soft enough for some words to slip through to the floor,"…Promise.. I'll tell you every day.. I want you to remember.. I'll say it more than nine times because it's said we can only remember eight things a day.. And.." He paused, his voice was steady now, " And I want you to at least remember … that I love you once…. or remember me in your thoughts.. Once.. "

Averting his gaze, Lovino wondered when Antonio became such a romantic. Locking eyes, Lovino responded by tugging the man close for a kiss," I will never forget. You better be damn sure of that. I will never forget you... or us."

Antonio happily responded with a soft passionate kiss. " Mmm, Si Lovi.. I love you so much.. If I remind you, you can't forget.. Ever.."

Blushing red, Lovino mumbled as he leaned into Antonio's warmth," Damnit Toni, I won't."

* * *

The next morning, Antonio awoke first and yawned softly before looking towards Lovino who was still resting. "Wake up Lovi.." He said softly.

Lovino was slow to awake as he curled himself deeper into the blankets. His eyes blinked slowly, " mhhmm... don't wanna."

"Please lovi... Or I'll just call Feli.." He teased, reaching for the phone.

Snapping his eyes open, Lovino scowled and smacked Antonio's hand away," Why the sudden interest in my brother, huh?"

"..nothing.. Nothing..." Antonio said pouting, " I haven't seen him in a while that's all.."

Antonio's words snapped a spark of anger within Lovino. Placing his hands on Antonio's shoulder, Lovino pushed him down on the bed aggressively," I don't care. You're mine got that. I'm not gonna share your attention with anyone lest of all Feliciano."

Antonio was taken back. " ..s-Si.. Si..Lovi we're married. I love you… Not him. "He stuttered before looking up at Lovino.

"Well, you sure have a weird way of showing it. And shut up, I'm trying to be cool here." Lovino stated as he leaned down to possessively kiss Antonio.

" you are cool..," Antonio muttered as he smirked and kissed back. " so you are jealous of me liking Feli over you.. It will never ever happen.. I promise I will never leave you, mi amor. "

Lovino smiled softly," damn right." He then nuzzled and nipped at Antonio's neck," I'm holding you to that, idiot."

Antonio shuddered in pleasure, " Really Lovi.. I promise."

The rest of the day was spent reaffirming their love and dedication for one another.

* * *

Tragically a few weeks later, the lazy serpent of a road transformed into a carnivorous, man-eating beast.

And fate dictated its first prey would be Lovino.

Lovino died on a bright and sunny day. A victim to a cruel freak accident when a truck suddenly blew out a tire and sent the building size load straight onto Lovino's car.

He felt no pain. No. The pain was all reserved for Antonio to bear.

And as the desperate, pained man sobbed and yelled and cried and shook his fist at the cruel, cruel world. He was left with one sad truth.

He had promised to never leave Lovino's side, but he had forgotten to ask Lovino to promise the same to him.

* * *

But the golden infinity still gleamed brightly.

And the actors would again return to the sunlit stage to act out their tragedy once more.

* * *

Lovino sighed as he continued packing his things into the well-worn brown suitcase laying haphazardly on his bed. He spared a glance to Antonio who was sitting next to the suitcase and was flicking its brown leather in annoyance," Alright Antonio, I'm headed to stay at nonno's. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, capish?"

Fia, Lovino's daemon, sat on the floor watching Antonio's hand flick back and forth. Her head followed the motion like a metronome as Miuro sat beside her. The bull's large head was resting on the wooden floor; his expression was sullen as his black eyes followed Lovino.

" Si... Si but do you have to go?" the Spaniard whined as he felt something violently twist inside of him at the idea that Lovino wouldn't be within his reach. " Lovi.. Can't you just stay.." he pleaded with big doe eyes," ..for me... "as Miuro bellowed his agreement. Hearing her partner's low bellow, Fia turned to nip gently at the bull's ear. And Miuro complied as he turned to gently nuzzle the grey wolf instead.

Lovino carefully folded his shirts as he shook his head and shut the suitcase with a click," You know I can't. It's nonno's birthday. The old geezer expects the entire family to be there at least a week. Especially, me and fratello."

" b-but..." Pouting, Antonio rose and moved towards Lovino, " Can't I come then?.. I'll be so alone without you to be here.."

Smiling as he allowed Antonio to step closer, Lovino placed a quick kiss on Antonio's cheek," You know how nonno feels about relationships. God forbid he should find out about ours... but I'll miss you too, idiot."

The soft words did little to ease Antonio's mind or his heart. He still felt an ache in his chest.

"Please stay..." Antonio finally begged as he hugged Lovino tightly, so afraid to let him go. "for me.. Lovino don't go..." He slowly began to sway in place, "...kiss me properly.."

Turning his face away as he moved to grab his suitcase, Lovino smiled," Not today, Antonio... and I have to go. You'll be fine, idiot."

There was a long pause.

His eyes slowly turning downcast, Antonio whispered hesitantly, "What if I'm not Lovi..."

Miuro, surprising everyone, suddenly stood and nuzzled Lovino's hand almost frantically as if the bull understood something that not even Antonio himself realized.

Smiling softly, Lovino bent down and kissed the bull on its furry black head and stroked it behind it's ears.

Antonio shuddered as he felt his heart clench and relax at Lovino's soft touch on the physical manifestation of his soul. Humming lightly as he watched his daemon interact with Lovino, Antonio knew that Lovino would be the only one who would be allowed to touch Miuro. Lovino would be the only one who Antonio would hand his soul over to. To do with it as Lovino pleased.

Fia, not to be left out, nudged Antonio's hand. The Spaniard smiled, seeing Lovino shudder as Fia growled in pleasure at Antonio touch.

Standing up, Lovino's eyes reflected a prick of guilt and he suddenly captured Antonio's lips in a kiss. As their foreheads met, Lovino's brown eyes gaze sadly into Antonio's green," Ti amo troppo. You will be fine, and when I get back we can eat all the tomatoes you want."

"I'll look forward to it my little tomato," He laughed as he mustered together what happiness was left.

"Hurry back ok, Lovino."

* * *

Lovino never returned. He was killed as his returning plane went up in a fiery explosion due to damage to its engines.

Antonio was left to hear the devastating news at the Airport as he was eagerly waiting for Lovino's arrival with Miuro pacing back and forth nervously at his side. He was holding a welcome back sign and his face was split by wide smile that radiated joy.

When the news was finally told, Antonio was inconsolable. In a single moment, he was left to realize that he was alone (again).

(Once again,) Lovino had left him behind.

* * *

The universe is a thing with a twisted sense of Justice.

It is notorious for its strange sense of fairness.

But it was this fairness that allowed Antonio to meet Lovino once again.

* * *

It was the day after Antonio and Lovino had confessed each other's love in a hidden corner of the Hogsmeade Candy shop. The confession was peppered with light, brushing kisses and many hushed, almost frantic whispers of "te amo"s and "ti amo"s

Lovino had gone through the sunny day with a warm feeling of happiness he hadn't felt in a while. He smiled faintly as he turned a corner in the hall only to see a block of Slytherin girls throwing cold glares at him as they whispered franticly. Lovino could only hear snippets," Gay...hufflepuff...-nio." Lovino froze.

Meanwhile, Antonio laughed amongst his friends whilst walking down the same corridors. They were joking around until Antonio's focus was honed onto Lovino who stood not far away, " lovi! What's wrong?" He asked, running towards his lover.

Glaring at Antonio, Lovino turned away from the white and green robed Spaniard," Don't. Leave me alone, bastard." The gaggle of girls smirked knowingly as one threw Lovino a kiss and walked off arrogantly.

Lovino fumed. Feeling his temper starting to rise, he turned around and started to walk away from Antonio who stood with his brows scrunched in confusion.

"Que? What's going on today Lovi.. Why are you so moody?" He asked before walking after him. As he passed the girls, he gave them a cold glare before whispering to them, " Don't lay a finger on him.."

The girls giggled in response, they were unfazed by Antonio's words.

Lovino decided to ignore Antonio as he sped up his pace and tried to control his anger.

Antonio tried asking again. He caught up to Lovino's angry strides, and hugging him from behind,"Lovi.. What's wrong mi amore..Lovi... Please.. You're being all moody!"  
" Just get the f*ck away from me!"

Lovino struggled out of his grasp and whirled on him. Pointing an accusatory finger, he snarled out," Did you tell them?!" The italian was far too angry to notice the crowd of students starting to congregate around the hall.

" I don't know what you're talking about Lovi.." Antonio replied, stepping back a few paces. His face looked pained as he desperately tried to understand what he did wrong," Tell who, what? What's going on Lovino.. Que, did I do something wrong? Did I? I don't understand! I'm confused.."

Growling, Lovino felt his anger snap at Antonio's confusion, how dare the bastard act like he didn't notice the gossip," You're so f*cking stupid, it's almost unbelievable! Yes, you did something wrong!" He turned around and stomped angrily down the hall away. The crowd parted to allow him through as they whispered in confusion of what just happened,  
" Amore? Doesn't that mean love in some sappy language?... We're they together or something?... Why would they be? They're in opposite houses."

" Lovino! Wait.. Don't be like this.." Antonio sighed and looked around at the crowd.

"..Spanish is not a sappy language.. And what's wrong with loving people in different houses?!" His voice rose in anger and volume to the point where he was yelling at the people around him.

The crowd edged away from Antonio as they remained silent. Suddenly a person piped up in the back, a Hufflepuff undoubtedly, "Because you're a Slytherin! You can't be trusted!"

At this, Antonio sank to the ground slowly starting to sob, all his pride shattered with those few words ' you're a Slytherin you can't be trusted '. Did this mean Lovino didn't trust him?

Was Lovino going to leave him (again)?

"...is that what you think of me!" he cried out between his sobs.

Feeling a rising uncomfortableness, the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Antonio behind.

Lovino, meanwhile, started to feel a little guilt at leaving Antonio behind as he heard muffled yells coming from the hallway.

Left all alone not knowing the answer to his question, Antonio cries escalated into shaking, muffled wails as he slammed his fist against the stone floor.

Antonio just cried and cried and cried, his pride was long gone and he was alone, not even his beloved Lovino was here with him. "..I.. I hate you all.." He mumbled through his tears. "..all of you.. " Antonio sniffed before curling up into a little ball.

Keeping his head up proudly, Lovino overruled his guilt and kept walking until he felt someone tug at his sleeve. He looked over to see a girl in Gryffindor colors who leaned up to whisper to him," You're boyfriend is crying. Just thought you'd like to know." She then hurried away.

Lovino froze and started sprinting back. Dios, he wished he didn't feel so guilty now.  
Slowly and warily, Lovino approached the sobbing ball that was Antonio. He bit his lip, angrier at himself more than anyone else. With a gentle hand, he leaned down touch Antonio lightly as he cooed in a feather light voice," Tonio... Tonio. Stop crying... It's okay to hate me... just, per favore, stop crying."

Antonio jerked away from the touch like he had just been stung. "..S-stay away.." he murmured, sniffling. He managed to stutter out ,"..I. Just leave me.. A-alone.."

Lovino smiled gently as he reached out his hand again to pull Antonio up to face him.

"So you do know what'a those words mean," he joked before his voice turned as soothing as honey," But I'a won't leave until you stop crying, Tonio."

Brushing a few tears from his eyes, Antonio replied, " t-then you'll be waiting a long time.." as his olive green eyes rose to meet Lovino's hazel ones. His heart clenched. Lovino's eyes appeared so warm and loving.

He whispered, overcome by his sorrow, "..I.. I don't want.. Don't leave me Lovino.." Like a child looking for long lost comfort. Antonio reached out his arms and clung to his love. "..please.. I.. I don't like it when I'm alone... It hurts..."

Lovino's eyes were saddened as he responded by reaching out and embracing Antonio back. His arms fastened around Antonio's torso, and he whispered the fateful words," I won't leave. I promise."

"I promise."

* * *

**Human!AU**  
**Daemons!AU**  
**Pottertalia!AU**

**Inspired by [link]**

**and my own RPs with my awesome Spain!**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
